Talk:Troll Call
Name Trivia So obviously the name meaning theories are getting bloated already, I don't really know what to do about for example Diemen's section, but I'm trying to look into / cut down wording on other ones. We should all keep an eye out for it. Poinko I think is saying something about Charun(?) is a reference to the web original titled Worm? Idk. I need help. 01:42, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I think that erroneous details clearly found from a spur of the moment Google search should be trimmed off. I did that when I added the Kanji information about Tegiri's name in regards to the Indonesian town or whatever that's also called Tegiri. I see an egregious example of this with Polypa. I highly doubt that a troll's using a paedophile as a name reference. --AncientHoliday (talk) 23:30, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Oh Jegus. Of course there was vandalism I missed. Idea: Seeing as practically all the troll names have have semantic connections to or are derived from other words/concepts in the real world, a page named Troll name derivations or something similar documenting (perhaps in table form, or similarly to in Troll terminology) the origins and different meanings/connections of all the troll names. Two benefits; it'd group a lot of interesting and related information in one place instead of having it scattered across the wiki, and also it'd give us a place to note unconfirmed/speculative connections instead of having them bloat out biographical articles. I might have a go at making it but I don't have much time recently and my to-dos are loooong BlackholeWI (talk) 23:35, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'd recommend in the future not linking to pages that don't exist yet... it can bloat . Honestly what I think we're really waiting on here is the next act to come out and being able to justify making pages for each of the Troll Call trolls. ::Mmm. That's assuming that all of the troll call trolls even have a large enough role in Act 2 to warrant that. With on the order of 40 characters some of them may be background filler. :: I might still do a name origins page because I think it's a neat concept. BlackholeWI (talk) 23:41, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd recommend doing that in a personal sandbox first (Like how I have User:Ylimegirl/Sandbox and a lot of others), also we have pages for like... Rambunctious Crow, so basically I think every named character has a page on here, probably, so I wouldn't have a problem with 40-odd pages for these guys. ::::Good idea. Also, yeah, I suppose that makes sense. I often feel like the standards for what warranted a new page were generally lower in the old days when people had less to write about. That said we still generate a fair few new ones these days, and even for something like Rambunctious Crow there's a fair bit to be said as it has a fair few knock-on effects throughout the comic and has enough sprites to warrant its own infobox. BlackholeWI (talk) 23:51, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Pronouns I notice that there was an edit to Folykl's entry that changed her pronouns to they/them despite Poinko confirming that they are a girl. Obviously, the use of they/them doesn't shut her out of being a girl but the other trollcall trolls are still gendered in their entries, such as Kuprum, despite to my knowledge not having explicit gender/pronoun confirmation. I'd like to know what we should do in regard to pronouns and gender with this page. 'They/them' until proven otherwise seems like a good approach to me, with pronouns being changed when new information from proper sources comes about. AncientHoliday (talk) 15:17, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Were did it say they were a girl though? 33Nepeta (talk) 15:40, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :If you're gonna change it, link poinko's post here just in case. Mamaopapaya (talk) 15:58, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I'll get to that now. Here are the link to the posts Poinko has made. http://poinko.tumblr.com/post/168885351005/is-folkyl-a-boy-or-a-girl-i-cant-tell-and-wanna and http://poinko.tumblr.com/post/168775455360/since-were-going-into-the-trollcall-trolls . AncientHoliday (talk) 16:01, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh thanks 16:04, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I think overall there are general ways to discern feminine versus masculine trolls based on their appearance, so that's generally how I've been figuring it out. I assume when the game comes out this will be much easier on us. ::Well there are, or at least there used to, you have to remember Andrew wrote Hiveswap's plot but is not directing it. I hope the canon-altering stuff at least pays off for the franchise. Mamaopapaya (talk) 17:40, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Tegiri and Mallek Tegiri's last bullet refrences a meme, as I'm sure we've all noticed. But one of the lines in the meme is "I mastered the blockchain" And Mallek's first bullet is "Master of the blockchain" Would this be relevant or just a little coincidence? Artful Dodger06 (talk) 07:15, January 7, 2018 (UTC) For now it's just coincidence. Furthermore, in the manual of style it is stated that your ships don't belong on wikia pages. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) I personally don't ship it, but thanks for clarifying. Pretty neat little coincidence though. Artful Dodger06 (talk) 13:39, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Possible info on proper troll genders There's a blog that's been collecting and collating all kinds of info about Hiveswap on their blog, which includes keeping track of how the dev team refers to the trolls. They put together a list which seems pretty well-researched and backed up with evidence for each. I'd like to post the list here, hear what people think, then get to perhaps changing the entires to reflect these. http://everythinghiveswap.tumblr.com/post/168927122007/is-diemen-a-girl-or-a-boy AncientHoliday (talk) 21:04, January 10, 2018 (UTC) TrollCallRoster.png I don't think the first image of the roster needs to be constantly updated; it makes sense to show the shadows where characters were not yet revealed at the time. Mamaopapaya (talk) 07:56, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Honestly it should be updated because its supposed to show all the trolls, if we didn't update it, it would be confusing. Im more concerned about the table of contents section. New trolls is spelled wrong (should be arittarius). Also, is it me or are it and the svg for Caprira particularly really small (surrounded by too much blank space)? The latter is very noticeable over in the table at Zodiac. BlackholeWI (talk) 19:32, March 7, 2018 (UTC) TOC The table of contents are way too long, can’t we use tocright? (If an admin can add the tocright code into common.css) 23:43, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Troll statistics Not sure why this section was deemed relevant, tried to cleanup and gave up. Mamaopapaya (talk) 05:32, March 15, 2018 (UTC) There are also a few wrong things, for example, they didn't include Folykl as a girl and gave Tagora's aspect as Doom. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 17:22, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Think this is pretty useful and interesting information seeing as we're in the unique situation of been given these characters as a batch, and I've already seen other examples of people wanting these sort of statistical summaries/an analysis. Plus, I think it's good to have a section to talk about the troll call trolls as a group rather than individually. It also gives a good platform to talk about things like the gender inclusion, the introduction of trans trolls and commentate about which blood castes were/weren't included. Might be good to move some of what's currently in trivia up there though if it's duplicated. I didn't have time to double check all the counts so there might be an error or two, but hopefully wiki magic can fix that. BlackholeWI (talk) 21:34, March 15, 2018 (UTC) :Guess I’ll have to do it since no one bothers to. ::I for one don't like the statistics on that image because it doesn't account for the two unknown signs. I'd rather make a table, honestly. I probably will now because that's just how I am ::Huh. I definitely got some definitely different numbers there. :::OP of that image probably made some mistakes. Feel free to switch it out. BlackholeWI (talk) 19:43, March 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::...Just as soon as I restore the section after somebody just. Edited the whole thing out of existence instead of making amendments. ::::I'm fairly sure the text copy is correct. I'll remove the image for now. BlackholeWI (talk) 19:46, March 16, 2018 (UTC) To do: We still need gallery images for Lanque and Remele. Also, the .svgs of their signs are smaller than all the others again. Would have a crack at fixing both things but I'm not gonna be available for a bit. BlackholeWI (talk) 23:54, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Amisia's page Can someone please get to work on this? I'd do it myself if I had the resources. Cirava got a page, but Amisia didn't. Her "MAIN PAGE" redirects to the same spot on the Troll Call. DualitySimplified (talk) 13:25, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :I'm gonna do it, possibly today. Meant to earlier but I've been busy. BlackholeWI (talk) 15:39, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Still more to do on Cirava's page but that can be handled later. BlackholeWI (talk) 20:43, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Chixie Where has it been confirmed that Chixie is female? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 12:33, May 27, 2018 (UTC) TROLL STATISTICS: THE GENDERING So, there are currently two different sets of numbers given for gender/pronoun breakdowns, and they disagree with eachother. I'm looking to update these, and probably remove the set in trivia (as there is already a relevant section in statistics), but I am having trouble keeping track/sourcing certain things, so here is a table and some bounties for sources on pronouns for certain trolls. PLEASE REPLY HERE IF YOU HAVE A SOURCE FOR PARTICULAR PRONOUN USE, either in WP/Hiveswap official media or from somebody on the team. So, that makes: *13 confirmed he/him *19 confirmed she/her (one slightly questionable) *2 confirmed they/them *3 generally agreed to be unknown *'1 which needs sourcing but is not yet listed as unknown. PLEASE SOURCE THESE.' So, the trolls which need attention before we can 100% ammend the page to be precise are Galekh and Stelsa. Obviously if there are no sources, that's fine, and we can list them as unknown. However, these two have been thus far listed as going by specific pronouns, which may be because there are sources that I don't know about - or it might be that people have been guessing pronouns based on designs. Doing that is inconsistent with how the rest of the data is recorded, and so, if a character is to be listed with pronouns and not as "unknown" there must be a specific official source for this, and we should not gender them until there is such a source, especially in the statistics sections. I'd really appreciate some help finding missing sources/confirming a lack of sources, so we can finally clear this up and have consistent statistics across this page. Hopefully this table will help things. Thanks. BlackholeWI (talk) 04:22, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: Some updates! Confirmed sources for Tirona and Wanshi, and also "Who Is This?" is apparently actually he/him per a Poinko quote. Thank you everythinghiveswap.tumblr.com for some of the missing info. BlackholeWI (talk) 04:39, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Edit 2: Somebody contacted me with a potential reference for Galekh, which is probably official. One left! BlackholeWI (talk) 05:03, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Edit 3: The tags on a Poinko post somebody linked me gives us she/her for Nihkee. Standings updated accordingly. BlackholeWI (talk) 05:10, June 29, 2018 (UTC)